Star Wars: Destiny
by Glabwog
Summary: A smuggler, Mandalorian bounty hunter, and Kiffar mercenary find themselves thrust into a galaxy wrecked by the turmoil of the Empire. This is a chronicle about their adventures in a galaxy far, far away . . .
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Getting Off this Rock

No one was paying attention to the human, Mandalorian, and Kiffar as they ducked into the dingy cantina of Mos Eisly. They were as insignificant as three little raindrops falling into a lake. A slight glance from the Devaronian bartender was the only reaction they received as they seemed to stumble into the building, panting and covered in sweat.

"Hide," the Mandalorian told the other two, his voice curt and metallically cold. The second the words escaped his lips, the human melted into the crowd while the Kiffar ducked behind the bar, only getting a mere scoff from its bartender. Just as the Mandalorian ducked behind the stage where a Twi'lek twisted and turned her body exotically, three Gamorrean guards bearing the insignia of Teemo the Hutt muscled their way into the cantina.

The Gamorreans pushed their way through the crowd as they looked for the trio. Grunts of frustration escaped the lips of patrons of the bar as their drinks were spilled by the pig-like creatures. Angered by the loss of his cortyg brandy, a wookie stood up and began to snarl at the Gamorreans, causing an argument to break out.

"They're distracted," the human's voice quietly crackled through the comlinks of the Mandalorian and the Kiffar. "Be ready after I make my move."

Like a ghost, the human appeared from what seemed out of nowhere, as silent as a Wisp-Walker from the planet of Ovoure. He slowly crept up to the three Gamorreans who were squealing at the snarling wookie, waving their giant hands in the air. The first Gammorrean's grunts of frustration suddenly turned into a squeak as the human's hands rapped around its meaty head and snapped it in one quick motion.

Before the first Gammorrean had fallen to the ground, the Kiffar stood up from his hiding place behind the bar, wielding his monumental vibro-axe. In one sweeping motion, the Kiffar brought the axe over his head, letting it fly from his hands and into the back of the second Gammorrean. The pig let out a squeal as its body went rigid. Both bodies hit the floor simultaneously. By this time, the bar had gone completely quiet. The third Gamorrean turned to the human, ranting and roaring in range. It raised its axe to bring down a menacing blow to the man. Suddenly, blaster fire sounded from behind the dancers' stage, and the last Gamorrean fell face-first to the ground, the back of its head completely vaporized.

All the patrons in the bar looked at the human, Mandalorian, and Kiffar for a split second before going back to their affairs. The band on stage started playing their music as the Twi'lek began to mesmerize those who gazed upon her beauty. The trio pushed their way to the bar, receiving a chuckle from the Devaronian bartender. His smile revealed sharp teeth, accentuating the two horns on his head, making him more devilish than usual.

"I can see that you three handle yourself well," he said to them.

The human leaned against the bar. "The names Jamous Devven." He motion towards the Kiffar who stood at least two meters even, wearing black war paint and sporting long brown dreadlocks. "This is Kaid Mozla. The quiet one"—a thumb to the Mandalorian wearing his signature armor and helmet with T-shaped visor—"goes by the name of Jet."

The Devaronian grabbed a used glass and began to swab it out with a rag. "What do you want?"

Jamous cleared his throat. "We need a way off-planet as soon as possible. We're not exactly . . . welcome in Mos Eisly at the moment." He turned around to the crowd, eyeing it for anyone or anything that might be a threat.

The bartender poured a glass of liquor for a Gran, mentally connecting the dots in his head. He turned to them. "Oh, you're those three that Teemo put a bounty on." He licked his lips. "Word is that Teemo upped the bounty to 100,000 credits. I guess that's what you get for trying to leave a Hutts business." The Devaronian looked between the three. "100,000 credits is a lot of money."

Kaid brandished his vibro-axe. "Are you going to try to collect?"

The bartender let out a snicker. "Word is that there is a Trandoshan bounty hunter by the name of Trex with an impounded starship called _Krayt Fang_. He'd most likely be the best way off-planet. But even if you could release the security clamps off of his ship, you still wouldn't be able to get off this rock." He licked is lips.

"Speak," Jet's gruff voice came out of his helmet.

The Devaronian flicked his trident-shaped tongue. "Apparently, Trex needs a new Hypermatter Reactor Igniter for the _Fang._ It was damaged when he was travelling though pirate space. The junkyard dealer Vorn is rumored to have one. Now get out of my kriffing bar."

Jamous followed Jet and Kaid out of the bar. He looked at both of them as they stood out in the glaring sun of Tatooine. The three had only been together for just a short time. Their desire to be free of working for Teemo the Hutt was what had brought them together. Jamous had only learned a little bit about each of them.

Kaid Moxla was a Kiffar from the planet of Kiffu. He was gun for hire, and he was good at what he did. Standing just over 2 meters tall, the Kiffar's frame was packed tightly with dense muscle. Not a single part of his body wasn't toned. Black war paint of two chevrons on both sides of his face and his long, matted dreadlocks made Kaid look intimidating and menacing, but his personality couldn't be more opposite. The Kiffar was a lighthearted and jovial being who loved to talk and who loved good food.

Jet, on the other hand, was a complete mystery. Jamous had never even seen the Mandalorian's face for Jet never took his helmet off when he was with Jamous and Kaid. He also rarely, if ever, spoke. The most words that came out of Jet's mouth at time was maybe two or three. His personality was that of his killing: cold and calculating. The Mandalorian was a weapon's expert. If it shot lasers or could explode, Jet was good at it. He was definitely someone that Jamous wanted to remain on his side.

Jamous wasn't too bad with a blaster pistol himself, but he preferred the art of deception and skullduggery. His disheveled brown hair, green eyes, and all-around good looks helped the smuggler talk his way in or out of any situation. Spice and women were his weakness; credits were his passion. There was no ship in the galaxy that he couldn't pilot and no fool that he couldn't con.

Kaid looked at Jamous. "We should go to talk to this Vorn and get that igniter before the Trandoshan does."

The three discreetly made their way through the streets of Mos Eisly, ever watchful for Teemo's men. The inhabitants of the city buzzed with life, going about the daily business of their droll lives. When the junkyard came into view, it was exactly that: a junkyard. Scraps of metal lay about everywhere in heaps.

Kaid picked up a hunk of scrap metal. "How does any of this get sold?" he asked Jet who replied with a grunt.

"Ey, ey! Watch what you do with my stuff, eh!" A Toydarian came from out of a shack in the middle of the junkyard, his wings flapping vigorously back and forth. "You're paying for it, no?"

"No," came Jet's gruff reply.

"Then what do you want? Get off my property if you no plan to buy my goods!"

Jamous looked at the Toydarian, a charming grin on his face. "You must be Vorn."

Vorn looked at him. "Yes, that's me! What are you doing here? I have business; you are wasting my time!"

"Well, it has come to our attention that you are in possession of a Hypermatter Reactor Igniter."

"I did, but no more!" The Toydarian began to fly back to the shack.

"Wait, wait," Jamous followed him. "Who could have bought it already?"

"A Trandoshan by the name of Trex bought it for his ship. He pay me a full 600 credits for it!" He turned back to Jamous, Kaid, and Jet. "I was just about to deliver it to his ship located in the East landing bay before you three got in my way!"

"Surely, we can persuade you to give it to us," Kaid replied to the Toydarian.

Vorn let out a toothy grin. "Oh? And how would you do that, Kiffar?"

Jet pointed his carbine at Vorn. "Kill you."

Instead of flipping out, the Toydarian let out a chuckle. "Mandalorian, I am a Toydarian. Loyalty means nothing to me." He rubbed his hands together. "Only money."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The Jedi

Persuading Vorn to sell them the Hypermatter Reactor Igniter had been easier than Jamous had expected. The Toydarian really was a money-hoarding slime-ball. Vorn had originally said he would give them the igniter for 800 credits, but Jamous's charm was able to make him bring it down to 750.

Vorn fingered the credit chips in his hand. "It was good business, no? Enjoy your reactor as I shall enjoy these credits!" And with that, the Toydarian flew back to his beat up shack, humming a Feldaz tune.

"Okay, time to check out this _Krayt Fang_," Kaid said to both Jamous and Jet. "We need to see what we're up against."

Jamous squinted through the sun at the crowds of Mos Eisly and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, before we can do anything, we need to get those docking clamps released from it. Even if we do reinstall this new igniter, we're not going anywhere until those clamps are released."

"And Trex is dead," Jet interjected.

"Yeah, that too."

Upon reaching the docking bays of Mos Eisly, the trio found the control room entrance to be only guarded by one security droid.

"One security droid out here, and there is most likely two more inside the control room," examined Kaid. "After that, we're home free."

"I can take care of the droid right here. You guys take care of the other two," Jamous told Kaid and Jet.

Jet motioned Kaid to follow him. "Side window."

"All right," replied Kaid as he followed Jet back out of the space port.

Jamous walked up to the droid at the entrance of the control room.

"Civilian," the droid said in its lifeless voice as it put its arm up. "This area is restricted to all non-personnel. What are you doing here?"

Jamous let out a little chuckle. "I'm sorry about that. It's just that I lost my luggage and—" The droid began to push him out to the streets of Mos Eisly. "No, I'm serious!"

"Let's take this outside, please."

As Jamous was lead out by the security droid, Kaid and Jet had made their way on top of the roof of the space port. Before them was the side window to the control room.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Kaid asked Jet.

The Mandalorian snapped a new energy pack into his blaster carbine. "Shoot everything."

Kaid let out a little chuckle as he unholstered his blaster pistol. "Sounds like a good plan to me." He kicked the window with all his strength, and it shattered into a million pieces as he and Jet came cascading into the room. The two droids barely had time to register what was happening before they were dispatched.

Kaid patted his blaster pistol. "All in a day's work."

"Oh, hey, you guys took care of the droids. Nice." Jamous walked into the control room from the front entrance and continued to the large console. "Okay, let's see, let's see, docking clamps . . ." He mumbled to himself a little more. "Ah! Here it is." The smuggler pressed a flashing button on the console. "Security clamps now released."

"Let's get off this planet," Kaid said. "The last thing we need is for Teemo—"

The sound of a transport ship docking interrupted Kaid. Jet pointed to the screens at the front of the control room. "Imperial cruiser."

A coy grin spread across Jamous's face. He looked at the other two. "How do you guys feel about maybe sticking around for a just a little bit longer? There could be some valuable cargo on that ship, and valuable cargo means more money for us."

Kaid watched the cruiser dock, deep in thought. He finally spoke. "Well, I'm game if you are. It won't be easy; we're definitely going to need some explosives. And getting explosives means getting money to buy them." He turned to Jet. "Are you up for this?"

"As long as I get to kill people."

Jamous let out a little chuckle. "Let's go pickpocket some unknowing off-worlders."

The off-world trading center wasn't much. Just a one-story building that was quickly thrown together so that a place of commerce and trade would be present in Mos Eisly. Jamous scanned the room. A group of bounty hunters stood to the left, bantering back and forth about their trophies while other off-worlders were spread throughout the room.

"Look at that guy over there," Kaid said while motioning to the back right corner of the room where a cloaked man with a bodyguard stood. "He looks like a good candidate."

"That he does." Jamous clapped his hands. "Okay, guys, here's the plan. Jet, you go up to them and get their attention. This will give ensure that they do not see me in any way. Kaed, this is when you come in. I need you to start a commotion. I don't care how you do it, just make sure it gets done, okay?"

"Got it."

"If I have enough time, I'll pickpocket the bodyguard too." Jamous looked at Jet. "You got it?"

The Mandalorian let out a grunt.

"Good." Jamous then began to retreat into the shadows of the room, biding his time until he pickpocketed the two unsuspecting travelers."

Jet walked up to the two men. They were both conversing quietly.

"Hey."

Both men looked at him quizzically. The man in the hooded robes spoke. "Is there something I can help you—"

Suddenly, blaster fire erupted from the other side of the room. Kaed stood there, fumbling with his pistol, a scorch mark in the ceiling.

"What the hex, you oaf?!" One of the bounty hunters shouted at Kaed. "You could have taken someone's kriffing head off."

"Sorry, sorry," Kaed stammered, his face red and flustered. He began to back up to the exit of the building. "Blaster malfunction. You know how it is." He let out a nervous chuckle.

The bounty hunter pointed his finger at Kaed. "Where do you think you're going?"

Without another word, Kaed sprinted out of the building. All of the bounty hunters let out cries of outrage. "Where does that _slamo_ think he's going?!" They rushed out of the building.

The cloaked man, his bodyguard, and Jet watched all of this unfold. After the bounty hunters had left, the man turned to Jet. "I'm sorry, but we must be on our way." He motioned to his bodyguard, and they left the building.

Jet watched them go. As soon as they had exited the building, Jamous was there beside him. Jet looked at him. "How'd it go?"

Jamous held up two bantha skin wallets. "Oh, I got both of them. It's just one thing . . ."

Jet looked at Jamous, waiting for him to finish.

"That hooded man was a Jedi."


End file.
